The invention relates to horse-training head gear and, more particularly, to a combination of a headstall with a loose, rigid noseband the characteristics of which in regards of weight, balance and position provides distinct advantages for breaking work. Alternative aspects of the invention relate to methods of usage of the headstall and loose, weighted noseband combination for instructional use before a student audience. Still other aspects of the invention relate to a process of producing the loose, rigid noseband.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.
It is an object of the invention to provide horse-training head gear that shortens the ground work phase of breaking a horse to less than an hour, and more preferably still to about equal to or less than a half hour.
It is an alternate object of the invention to provide a training headstall with a loose-fitting, loosely-suspended rigid noseband the characteristics of which in regards of weight, balance and position provides distinct advantages for breaking work not just for experts but briefly trained amateurs also.
It is an additional object of the invention that the previously-mentioned loose, rigid noseband be given a construction by which its left and right lateral halves are not mirror opposites but asymmetric relative one another.
It is another object of the invention to produce instructional programs in the use of the inventive combination training headstall with a loose, rigid noseband in accordance with the invention, by which relatively-experienced instructors teach relatively-amateur students the technique(s) of its use in relatively brief sessions.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.